Memories
by Keeper-Of-The-Unreal-World
Summary: Yugi doesn't feel loved by Atem. Yugi gets into trouble. How will Atem handle the loss?


Summary – Yugi doesn't feel loved by Atem. Yugi gets into trouble. How will Atem handle the loss?

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, or the shadow realm. If I did…well let's not think about it.

_**Yugi's POV  
**_

My life was complete after I had set Atem free from the millennium puzzle. I always felt more than a friend towards Atem. We worked and helped each other for years. Now that he's free we're even more inseparable.

Atem stays with me and my grandpa. We share the same room above the card shop. We still duel, but Atem more than me. He says he rather duel to keep me safe so he won't lose me. I remember those words like they were said yesterday.

My memories of Atem and me are all I have left of our love we first shared. I remember our late night talks with my head on his chest. Going to the movies and watching "2012", with him holding me close whispering in my ear that everything would be alright. I recall our first kiss; it was on a Sunday night with the full moon shining bright. The kiss was so magical I never wanted it to end.

That has all changed now. I'm not Atem's little Yugi anymore. The nights of holding each other close are no more. Atem has changed our love fading. Atem doesn't pay attention to me. He hardly speaks a word. He disappears for hours and sometimes days at a time. Grandpa worries, when he sees I don't sleep. The pain and agony converts into writing. I feel like I am nothing since my Atem is gone.

I feel as if I have nothing to live for. I received a challenge from Marik. A duel to banish one, if not the both, of us to the shadow realm. I ponder for a few moments before closing the book I've been writing in. Quickly I got dressed and got my deck. Grabbing a sticky note I left Atem a message telling him that I'll be at the docks dueling.

It was about sunset when I got to the docks. Little did I know Atem had already found my note I had left. Marik and I dueled for what seem like hours. I was losing greatly. But with the traps and magic cards I had was the only thing keeping me here. "Yugi!" I heard from somewhere close. I looked around and saw Atem. When I got it through my head that Atem still loved me, I knew it was too late. I had no monsters, traps, or magic cards left to protect my life points. Marik chuckled evilly, knowing he had won. I regretted accepting his challenge. I looked at Atem one last time and everything turned to darkness.

_**Atem's POV**_

I stood there helpless. I watched, crying, seeing my little Yugi fall. Marik had disappeared and I ran over to Yugi's lifeless body. I was always the strong one in the relationship. Now I feel weak and vunerable. The one who made me strong was now in the shadow realm.

A couple days later Yugi's grandpa and I had Yugi's funeral. It was short, which helped some. Seeing our friends, feeling their blame against me was too much. I was invited to stay and live at the card shop. Yugi's grandpa considered me like another grandson.

Being in Yugi's room I felt more alone. I didn't like this feeling. I felt numb, surrounded by darkness. There was a knock at the door. Grandpa entered carrying a small box. He said the box contain some of Yugi's personal things. He left me alone, sitting at the window's bay. I slowly opened the box. Inside contained a black and white composition book, a picture of our first night together, and the cross charm bracelet I had bought him the night he agreed to be with me. Seeing that he had kept these items brought tears to my eyes. I flipped open the composition book. Tears flooded my eyes looking through the pages. Some where poems, and some was just like a journal entry. The poem that struck me the most was the last entry in the book. The poem was called "Dieing Princess".

_ Down falls the princess_

_ Trying too hard_

_ To please others_

_ She lost sight of herself_

_ Her own passions had no meaning_

_ Numbing her soul _

_ Until none is left_

_ Drowned by her emptiness_

_ Held captive in her own prison_

_ Yet no one noticed her suffering_

_ Not even the other prisoners_

_She smiled as if she were fine_

_ But now we know she wasn't_

_ For the rope used to hang her_

_ Still dangles in the barn_

_ And her seat is now empty_

_ Just like she_

_ And now like our hearts._

I couldn't help but wonder. 'Was that how he felt when I was trying to keep him safe? Maybe I should have just stayed at home with him?' Closing the book I laid back against the wall. Bringing the picture of us close, I whispered. "I love you, my little Yugi…" With that I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


End file.
